This invention relates to an electronic Rainfall Detection and Disable Control System that connects to a time cycled programmable lawn sprinkler systems, and more particularly to such devices which allow the user of the device to set the rainfall detection levels and disable duration times for a lawn sprinkler system. This device automatically disables a lawn sprinkler system for electronically selectable periods of time at associated selected levels of electronically detected rainfall, and therefore, prevents watering cycles during and after periods of natural rainfall. This device automatically facilitates appropriate water conservation and watering maintenance of a lawn with a minimum amount of supplemental watering.
A programmable lawn sprinkler system automatically applies a specified amount of water to a lawn at regular intervals. During periods of significant rainfall a lawn sprinkler system will over water a lawn, potentially damaging the lawn and wasting water that could be conserved.
Most lawn sprinkler systems can be manually disabled during periods of adequate rainfall and manually enabled during periods of inadequate rainfall. Inconsistent manual control of the lawn sprinkler system disable function (a switch) can damage a lawn by applying too much or too little water.
Although I have not conducted a search, I feel that there is need in the art for a device that will regulate watering cycles by electronically disabling a lawn sprinkler system for selected times based on detected levels of rainfall.